Look into my heart
by empresszhen
Summary: This is crossover story. It's a story about Chousokabe Motochika from Samurai Warriors and Karen Minazuki from the anime Yes! Precure 5. Let's see how 2 different worlds meet. SWxYP5/ChouXKaren
1. Chapter 1: Hello Chou and Karen!

**Greetings! This is my first time in writing a story here! I hope you consider me as beginner. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own any of Samurai Warriors and Yes! Precure 5 characters. I'm just a fan of it.

0.o

_**Chousokabe Motochika – **_a man from the past. He wanted to improve his life so he used the portal in the story to go to the future. His personality is he's quiet, talented and smart. He has a guitar along with him. Note:_**Chousokabe**_ (surname) _**Motochika**_(name)

_**Minazuki Karen – **_A fourteen going fifteen year old student. She is smart and popular in class. She is also member of the super heroine team Precure 5.Her personality is anti- social and smart. Note:_**Minazuki**_ (surname) _**Karen**_ (name)

0.o

**Chapter 1: Hello Chou & Karen! :)**

"Hoy! Chou! Haha, at last! You're going to join us here." Toshiie Maeda or known as Toshii in the future to keep his name hidden, waving at Chou and grinning. "The heck? Do you think I'll improve here? This is a forest right?" Chousokabe Motochika or known as Chou as the given nickname of his pal Toshii as he looked around the surroundings. "Yep! This is a forest! Cool huh? Well, you will not improve here. You're not an animal haha! Just kidding."Toshii said laughing. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I thought you would tour me so I can improve? It's my main point after all. Not a laughing stock." Chou seriously looked into Toshii's eyes. "Man you look horrible! Let's just go to Mitsuhide's place to rest okay? It's just meters away here in the forest." Toshii and Chou continued on to Kyoto to go to Mitsuhide's place.

In Karen's situation…

"Good morning Minazuki-san!" group of girls greeted Karen with a smile as she walks on the hallway. "Good morning girls!" she greeted the girls with a fake smile as she walks not even looking at them long then she bumped into her best friend, Komachi. "Good morning Karen!" Komachi said to her gladly. "Hi! I hate the atmosphere here!" Karen said. Obviously she was irritated because her schoolmates were around her and she wants to get away from them. "You're so bad Karen! Shall we go? I know you don't like publicity, let's just face it. Haha!" Komachi said smiling and looking to her schoolmates around. "Oh well…" Karen sighed.

When Toshii and Chou arrived at Mitsuhide's place, they saw Mitsuhide wearing a black hood and a hat. He was looking around furiously like he was escaping someone. He was about to run when Toshii shouted…

"Hoy! Mitsuhide! Where are you going?" Toshii shouted at him. "Psst! Close that mouth of yours Toshii! I'm Tenkai here! I'm a monk, don't call me Mitsuhide is that good?" Tenkai whispered and looked around furiously again to check if there are other people around besides them. "Can we stay in your hut for awhile? Chou needs to find a job tomorrow to improve like his purpose here." Toshii looked at pals. "Chou? Greetings! How are you?" Tenkai grinned at him. He didn't answer back, he just bowed at Tenkai. "Well? Can you? Please?" Toshii said gently with puppy eyes. "Oh well, okay, make sure you don't destroy my antiques there. It's priceless. I'll be back soon. I think you both know Gracia, she may enter the hut by surprise. I'm leaving it both to you." Tenkai waved goodbye to both of them because he's going to the Akechi shrine since he was a monk. "Thanks pal! I owe you one!" Toshii waved goodbye and smiled at Chou.

"It's we owe you. Not, I. We're both going to stay in his hut. Correct?" Chou said seriously when Toshii smiled. Toshii just nodded and smiled back again, and they both went inside Tenkai's hut.

At Karen's…

The bell rang. Classes will start.

"Good morning class!" Their English teacher greeted them gladly. "Good morning Sensei!" They greeted back. Karen didn't greet instead she just sighed and thought that it was a normal day again. Nothing extraordinary would happen. Komachi looked at her and she just smiled. She was used seeing her best friend like that. The teacher called their attention. "Minazuki Karen". No one responded. Karen kept thinking. "Minazuki Karen! Are you not around?" The teacher shouted frustrated. "Excuse me? Can't you see me? You have eyes don't you? I'm present. I'm around." Karen said disturbingly.

Karen was powerful. No one can react because she is rich. She was smart. She was the school representative. The school staff couldn't decline her wishes. What she wants she gets. So let's see… :)

0.o

**How would these two meet? Different worlds, Traits are what?**

_**Hoy! – **_Japanese word for hey!

_**Sensei – **_ateacher in Japanese.

_**San - **_mr, miss, mrs in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2: Picture frame

**Chapter 2: Picture frame. :)**

Silence covered the room. No one reacted at what Karen said. No one looked at her after.

"Chou…Chou…Hoy Chou!" Toshii shouted at Chou. Chou was surprised seeing Toshii over him and grinning. "What the heck? What do you think are you doing?" Chou said with an irritated look. "Hey! It's not yaoi! It's not what you think. I'm happily married with Matsu. I'm not gay! Nyaaa!" Toshii said with a surprised look.

Chou formed a little smile on his lip. Toshii's face was hard to imagine.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Toshii asked curiously. "No, no problem." Chou said not even looking back. "I want to breathe fresh air! Want to go out and buy some snacks. Want to go to the city, Chou?" Toshii said stretching out his arms. Chou nodded yes. And they went to the city.

It was dismissal time at Karen's school, suddenly a zakina villain appeared in front of the entrance of the gate.

"Help! A monster!" The students panicked and ran all over the entrance. "Oh! You see that Karen?" Komachi said pointing the zakina monster. "Yeah! And I hate it." Karen said. "Well, it's time to transform now!" Urara shouted gladly! The 5 ordinary school girls transformed into super heroine Precure 5. They defeated the monster zakina easily. They transformed back hurriedly after the little zakina's went on.

"Shocks! I need to go! My guardian has been waiting for me 30 minutes now. Sorry guys!" Karen ran fast going towards her guardian when she bumped into Chou dropping the picture frame with her and her boyfriend's picture in it. She didn't notice it. "Miss! You dropped something! You dropped your picture frame!" Chou said but Karen was in the car now. The car left fast. "Tsk, tsk, what a pain!" Chou said looking at the picture frame.

0.o

**Now, that's a coincidence. Can Chou bring back the picture frame that Karen dropped? Will they know each other next time they meet?**

_**Yaoi – **_A Japanese word related with the word "homosexuals."


	3. Chapter 3: The day we met

**Chapter 3: The day we met. :)**

When Toshii and Chou got back into Tenkai's hut to prepare the dinner, Chou's attention was with the picture frame that Karen dropped. Toshii noticed that Chou kept looking at the picture frame for an hour now. He snatched the picture frame from Chou's hands and went up the table, stood up proudly and shouted "So Chou? What's this one? You're attention has been on this one for an hour now! So, can you speak?" Chou kept his mouth shut and gave no response about Toshii's question. "Hoy Chou! Don't act like you're a deaf! It doesn't suite you. You're a good guitarist." Toshii began to open the picture frame and looked at the picture of Karen and her boyfriend. He looked at Karen, and gave Chou a big smile and said to him gently, "Chou, she's pretty. Is she your? Your girl?" Chou looked at Toshii and said "My girl? Girlfriend?" Toshii laughed and grinned at him followed by a sweet blink "Chou, you're a fortunate guy. But who's this guy?" Chou reacted and shouted "Hoy! This girl isn't my girlfriend. I think that's his girlfriend." Chou pointed at Karen's current boyfriend.

Karen was in her room. She was waiting for her boyfriend to call. Then, her cell phone rang. "Hello? I'm so glad that you called, what are you going to tell me dear?..." After 5 minutes, she dropped her cell phone, tears fell down her cheeks. And she lay down her bed. She cried, cried so hard. "I hate him! Why did he do that? Why would he have to break my heart? Is it easy to move on for him? Why?" Karen kept crying, and something appeared on her thoughts. "So? Is this a game? Where's that picture frame? That stupid picture frame of mine!" She searched for her picture frame in her bag, every pocket, but she found no picture frame. She searched her room for it, but still no picture frame. "Oh! Where's that stupid picture frame of mine? I'll destroy it! I won't forgive him! It's fortunate because it's missing. And I hate it!" Karen said irritated.

The next day, they woke up normally. Chou was still looking at the picture frame while Karen was still wondering where her stupid picture frame is. Then Chou opened his mouth a little bit and released a little sigh. Toshii looked at him and smiled "It's a beautiful morning Chou, hoy! You want to go to school here? Try to be a seventeen year old high school student, that's good right?" Chou glimpsed at Toshii but he didn't respond. "After breakfast, let's go to a school. I'll enroll you there. Good huh? Tenkai is still asleep, I'll just leave a note that we're going to school!" Chou didn't react and off they went leaving Tenkai a little note.

On the way, Chou saw Karen's car. He recalled the picture frame, good thing he brought it. Karen was left by her guardian in front of the gate and Karen smiled and waved goodbye. Chou looked straight at Karen, a man's look they say. Toshii was looking around and then he disturbed Chou "Ehh? They are 3 schools here. Let's just go to Kyoto High. It's near Akechi Shrine anyway." Chou responded "Well, it's okay. But can we go back here by three in the afternoon?" Toshii nodded and they went back to Akechi Shrine.

Karen was in a deep thought sitting in her chair. She was still affected by the unexpected break up that she had last night. Komachi was worried so she disturbed Karen, "Karen! I don't like your mood right now, are you alright?" A tear fell from Karen's eye and she wiped it and smiled, "We broke up." Komachi was surprised and somewhat her heart was crushed. "You should be unperturbed by what happened. It's useless if you keep reminiscing what happen. It's nonsense." Karen smiled a little but she was still in deep thought and she whispered, "Komachi, I'm looking for the picture frame." Komachi answered back, "It's with you always right? Is it missing?" Karen nodded and Komachi said smiling "Don't worry we'll look for it." Karen stood up and hugged Komachi, she was glad having a caring and understanding best friend like her.

It was exactly three in the afternoon as Chou and Toshii arrived at the school's gate. They waited there for an hour until dismissal has arrive, Toshii felt hungry so he told Chou that he was going to buy a snack from the convenience store meters away from the school. Chou nodded and he was left alone. Students we're released and high school students, mostly boys are looking at him, he was waiting for Karen to come out to give back the picture frame she dropped. And then Karen's group along with her went out. Chou was shy to go towards her but still he must bring back the thing that he didn't own. "Miss," Chou sighed afterwards. Karen didn't hear him. She walked away from Chou, "Miss!" Chou said, Komachi heard Chou, and she answered shyly "Excuse me? Are you referring to me?" Chou sighed and answered, "No, I'm referring to your friend, the tall blue haired girl." Komachi smiled, "You mean Karen? Do you like her?" Chou blushed but Komachi didn't notice it. "No, I'm just giving back the picture frame she dropped yesterday when she was in a hurry and bumped into me." Komachi was really delighted and called Karen, Karen approached them and asked, "Komachi, this is no time for dating! We need to go now." Chou looked at Karen's face. "Karen, I found your picture frame, actually, this guy found your picture frame." Komachi sweetly said. "Really?" Chou gave the picture frame without even looking at Karen, but he glimpsed at her for the last time. "Thank you so much! How could I even repay you?" Karen didn't receive an answer but she was really happy. She went away. "Excuse me, can I just get your cell phone number? Or address? Karen may forget the debt but I will remind her." Chou looked at her and said "It's okay. I'm just doing what I must do right?" Komachi sighed, "Yeah, Karen may be attractive but she's always like that. She's stupid when in love." Chou looked at her again and said "We may see each other soon, I must go now. Goodbye." Komachi waved goodbye to Chou as he went on.

0.o

**Poor Chou! Will they meet again soon?**


	4. Chapter 4: The bar

**Chapter 4: The bar :)**

In the hut, when Chou, Toshii, Tenkai, Mitsuyoshi and Gracia were eating dinner, Tenkai decided to open up a topic to avoid making the night cold "I was assigned as the manager of some bar in the city." Gracia smiled and Tenkai's son, Mitsuyoshi grinned. "Congratulations Father!" They both greeted Tenkai. "Ehh? Congratulations, Tenkai! Keep up the hard work!" Toshii said. Chou asked Tenkai "Congratulations, Tenkai-san, I need to be a working student so I can have my own income. I'm going to ask if that bar has a job to offer me, I can do probably anything just to improve and prove myself at the same time." Toshii was amused of Chou's determination "Err, does it have a job to offer for me too?" Gracia smiled and looked at the three of them, Mitsuyoshi kept eating and looked at them too. "I believe I have found the guys perfect for these two jobs. Toshii, since you work bare handed, you'll be a DJ. And Chou, I know you're a great guitarist so be ready because you will play the guitar again starting tomorrow. I expect those talents from the both of you." Tenkai remarked. Gracia clapped her hands and Mitsuyoshi wished them good luck.

At Karen's place, her grandfather came by. "Karen, I'm going to stay here for months now or maybe a year. I have a bar near your house so it'll be easy when I stay here." Karen was glad because she has her grandfather with her now. "That's okay grandfather. I'm glad you're going to stay with me." Her grandfather smiled and Karen looked at her picture frame and sighed, "I still love you, I can't destroy you. I want you back, but I have pride too. Remember, I love you." She went up her room and wiped her tears away. She tucked in her bed and kissed the picture of his last boyfriend good night.

Morning came. Toshii and Chou woke up early because Chou was going to Kyoto High. He was a graduating high school student. They ate breakfast with the Akechi family, this time with Akechi's wife. They went to school and afterwards they went with Tenkai to go to the bar.

"Hoy! Tenkai! Are we there yet?" Toshii kept complaining "Toshii! I'm not called Tenkai in the city! I'm known as Mark, understand?" Tenkai said slowly, "How come you have so many pseudonyms? Huh?" Toshii questioned annoyingly, Tenkai glimpsed at Toshii but didn't answer back. "Here we are." They arrived at the bar, it was little but it was neat. It was simply made for the night life.

"Like it?" Tenkai asked Toshii and Chou, "Love it!" Toshii shouted, Chou just nodded and noticed a familiar person running towards them. "Toshii-san! Chou-san! You're here! I'm so glad!" Ranmaru shouted gladly. "Ram?! You're here! Wow! Yahoo!" Toshii shouted cheerfully. Chou didn't react.

As the costumers kept flowing on the bar, they all enjoyed their works. Toshii being the DJ, mixing the harmony of Chou's music from the guitar, Ram being a waiter with rollerblades on and Tenkai, a manager helping out the service in the bar. They were all busy when two girls entered the bar, Chou was disturbed with the two girls. Ram knew the girls, he called them "Minazuki-san! Akimoto-san!" The two girls smiled and the bar owner who was the joker, smiled and called the girls out "Karen! Komachi! Sit down, enjoy yourselves." Chou was surprised, he felt nervous. He wasn't at ease when he saw the girls. But he was still good in playing his guitar despite he was not in focus and his hands were shaking. And he didn't know why.

It was 10:30 in the evening. The bar has to change into a disco bar. Karen stood up and said "I didn't appreciate the music playing here." Komachi smiled at her and told her "Perhaps you're not a lover of music that's why you say those words. Oh! The wound! It's bleeding!" Komachi pointed out the wound that Karen got from the villain they fought hours ago. "Never mind the wound. It's okay. I got it." It was obvious that Karen was in pain and the wound was bleeding. She didn't like it. Chou was looking at Karen seriously, held his scarf from his pocket and approached Karen, He held Karen's hand and covered the wound with his scarf by tying it. The wound was in the right hand of Karen. "Is it really okay for you to abandon that wound of yours? It's bleeding though. You be careful next time." Chou walked away and left them. Karen's heart melted because of the sweet act that Chou did. She was speechless. When she went home, she thought about Chou, she wanted to thank him but it was too late. She whispered to herself "I think, I want to see him again. I want to thank him. And maybe that's the reason."

0.o

**Is it for thanking Chou only? Or for something deeper too?**


	5. Chapter 5: Can this be love?

**Chapter 5: Can this be love? :)**

It was Sunday morning; Karen didn't go to the bar for two nights. Yesterday, she stayed in the house and studied her lessons and advanced lessons the whole day. Last Friday night, she promised to her friends that she would go to the bar and have a disco dance with them. But she stayed at home watching DVDs and having midnight snacks. "Minazuki! Minazuki!" Her friend Nozomi called her; she was folding the scarf and sprayed it with her favorite perfume. "I'm coming!" She shouted. She opened the door and her friends were in front of the gate. "Sorry I'm late!" Karen said "You're a cheater! We hate you Karen!" Rin said irritated. "Karen! You promised us that you would go to your grandfather's bar, but you didn't! It's unfair!" Nozomi argued. "Hoy! Stop it you guys! Karen must be busy you know, it's not like she's always around right?" Urara explained "That's right, we know Karen is the smartest and she has time for us right? Like today, she's around right? Aren't you happy she's here?" Komachi defend. "Well, okay, we apologize for that Karen. We're truly sorry." Nozomi and Rin pleaded "It's okay guys; it's my fault for not being there anyway. Shall we go then? The mass will start soon. You want to be blessed don't you?" Karen smiled at them.

They went to the church and afterwards they went to the mall, then an enemy appeared. "Look! Zakina monsters disturbing the people outside the mall! Urara shouted "Oh no! This looks like a job for us again!" Nozomi said. They transformed and defeated the Zakina monsters. And they were back again. They were enjoying eating inside the mall, when Rin remembered an old friend of hers "Hoy guys! Can we go to the cemetery after this?" Urara shivered "For…what?" Rin explained, "An old friend of mine passed away last year, and I want to visit her." Komachi smiled, "Oh I see! So, shall we go then guys?" They all agreed and shouted "Yes!"

On the cemetery, they brought flowers and lighted candles for Rin's friend. Karen was annoyed with the whistling and running around of a guy with a yellow suit, "Hoy! This is a cemetery! Can you stay quiet for just once?" The guy grinned at Karen and smiled at her friends, "Hi! Remember me? Minazuki-san, I'm sorry to bother you." Her friends smiled and shouted "Toshii! Good day to you!" Karen was surprised and she recalled that he was the DJ of her grandfather's bar, "What're you doing here? Toshii-san?" Rin said following with a sweet smile and beautiful blinking eyes, "Ehh? We're visiting some friends here. We missed them." Toshii said "We're?" Komachi wondered, "Yep! We're, I'm not alone, I'm with Chou!" Karen's heart began to beat fast her mouth began to open and asked "Where's Chou?" Toshii answered, "Well, he's with the grave of his friend." Her friends looked at her and then she asked another question "Can I come with you?" Toshii was a little bit surprise "Sure! No problem." Her friends giggled and they followed Toshii and Karen.

"Well, here it is! Hoy! Chou! I'm back." Toshii shouted, Chou glimpsed at Toshii and he was shocked to seeing Karen again, he felt uneasy and turn his back again. "Hi! Chou! Uhh, I just wanted to give this back to you, and… uhh…" Karen gave back the scarf but she's feeling nervous and uneasy at the same time. Toshii suddenly shouted "Hoy! Let's go somewhere! I know a nice place here!" then her friends followed Toshii, leaving the the two behind. "You don't need to bring back the scarf." Chou said warmly, "But you see, I want to thank you last Thursday night, it was a sweet act after all." Karen felt a little bit comfortable taking her time with Chou. With their time alone, they talked about many things, Chou was like an adviser, and you can tell all your worries to her. They both felt they we're close and comfortable with each other. And then they're friends were back. "We're back!" they chorused "Oh well, I need to go now, see you around Chou." Karen waved goodbye and smiled at Chou. Chou formed a little smile on his lip and whispered goodbye.

When Chou and Toshii went home and they're having dinner with the Akechi family, Akechi's wife asked "How was your day?" Toshii was cheerful so he answered "We had fun today, especially Chou, he was with his love of life for so long!" Chou blushed a little and reacted "Minazuki Karen? Huh?" Toshii laughed, Tenkai was surprised "Minazuki Karen is the granddaughter of the bar owner, so you have your eyes on her Chou?" Chou blush a little again but he gave no response. "Father, Its Chou's life after all, why would you bother? If he likes a girl, he will do anything to have her but he doesn't want to be embarrassed like this, he will come to you when he has problems regards with it okay?" Gracia seemed scolding her father. Mitsuyoshi just smirked at Gracia.

Chou thought about what he felt last Thursday night and in the cemetery. He keep asking himself those feelings he felt. "Is this? Or? Whatever." He was still confused about it and couldn't sleep. "I'm too old for that. Love thingy." He said to himself before drifting to sleep.

When Chou was asleep, he dreamed about Karen and same with Karen, he dreamed about Chou. They were saving each others' life in the dream. They woke up with a big smile and thought about it. They asked themselves "Am I? In love?" it keeps bothering them.

0.o

**Are they in love? Is it possible or Impossible? Let's find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Heartstrings

Chapter 6: Heartstrings

**Chapter 6: Heartstrings**

"Good morning Chou!" Toshii said pulling the pillow while Chou is still asleep. "Ehh?" Chou wondered. "What's the problem? It's already quarter to 7 and you're still asleep soundly! Ha-ha! I'm just kidding." Toshii said looking at Chou furiously. "What the heck? It's quarter to 7 already? I'm going to be late!" Chou rushed down the stairs and sat down with the Akechi family for breakfast. "Something's wrong with Chou this morning. Well, good morning. Ha-ha!" Toshii went down the stairs.

Karen woke up early. She was prepared already before quarter to 7. "I'm going now, bye! See you later!" Karen rode the car going to school and some of her classmates and schoolmates wondered why she's early. She was usually there 5 to 10 minutes before class starts. "Karen? Is that you? Are you one of the early birds in the morning?" Her best friend Komachi asked furiously. "Huh?" Karen remarked, "Oh, nothing. I'm just glad seeing you as an early bird you know." Komachi smiled at her best friend looking at her and Karen smiled back. Minutes later, class started.

"Good morning Class!" their English teacher greeted them with a smile. "Good morning Sensei!" the class greeted him back. As usual, Karen didn't greet the teacher. Komachi was a little bit disappointed because she thought that Karen has changed this day. Karen's attention was not present when the teacher called them. She answered back again, making the teacher embarrassed in front of the class and making the teacher a laughing stock again. Her other classmates kept mocking the teacher for the whole class hours, only few listened. Komachi became more disappointed.

Hours later, it was dismissal again. Komachi saw Chou and Toshii outside the gate; she smiled and ran towards them, "Hoy! I missed you guys!" Komachi looking at the boys with beautiful sparkle in her eyes. Chou just looked at her while Toshii grinned. "Actually, we're waiting for you guys, I just invited Chou to come with me, and I just want to treat you guys out." Komachi was surprised but she was glad, she's having a little crush on Toshii that's why she gave him a sweet answer "Thanks! I'm so glad; I'm going to tell my friends now. Please wait." Toshii smiled. And then her friends agreed to come with them.

They went to sing karaoke with foods and drinks. They had fun. Komachi initiated a conversation while eating some snacks. "Hoy! Karen was really good this morning but became worst during the class hours. She humiliated our English teacher." Nozomi replied, "Karen is powerful; she can do all those stuffs right?" Karen blushed, "Stop it you guys!" Toshii said nothing, he just smiled. Chou said "Well, if you're powerful, stop abusing people. It doesn't suit you. You're physical traits doesn't reflect your personality. You maybe powerful but you're rude. Are you glad with what you're doing? Remember, you're just an ordinary person in this society, we know you're rich, that's why we respect you. But shouldn't you respect us also? What if we became richer than you? You want to be humiliated Karen? Hmm?" Silence broke out. "Are you lecturing me?" Karen whispered. "No, I'm just giving out my opinion." Chou answered looking at her seriously. "Don't tell me what I'm going to do. You're neither my dad nor my mom!" Karen shouted angrily "I'm not your dad or mom but I'm giving you an advice on how you think of others. Yes, I'm judging you right now, but you did the judging before right? Should we have our own way of judging also? We all have rights, rich or poor." Chou replied seriously. Karen was speechless. To break the silence, Toshii invited Komachi and her friends to sing. Karen was in a deep thought after that.

When Karen got home, she ran straight to her room. She wept, she felt humiliated, and she was humiliated by the boy she thought she was in love with. She thought about that for the whole night, and she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, she realized that she was wrong after all. Chou was right. She has to do respecting herself, in school, she changed. She respected her classmates, schoolmates and authorities. They were all surprised by Karen's new personality. Her friends we're glad for her. She was glad for herself, she felt somewhat a big rock was removed from her heart.

For a month, Karen opened her thoughts to Chou. She shared almost everything about her to Chou, like secrets, problem etc. They treated each other like they've known each other for years. Until, Karen opened her heart to Chou, and fell for each other a month later.

"I realized for months that I've fallen for you." Chou didn't hesitate to tell her feelings to Karen. Karen was surprised, she was speechless. She never expected that this day would come. The boy she never expected that would catch her when she falls would say such words. Chou looked down. He felt sorry for himself but he didn't lose hope, he whispered "Karen, Can I?" Karen looked at her with her heart beating fast, "Karen, can I court you? I just want to show you how much I love you, I don't need you to love me back, let me just show you how much I love you." Karen blushed and tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm giving you one week to answer my question, I'm terribly sorry, it was sudden." Chou said sweetly wiping Karen's tears. "I'll wait for you. Please, I'm leaving now." Chou ran leaving Karen.

Chou was off work for 1 week, he went back to Shikoku. Karen was still surprised of Chou's proposal; she was searching for the answers in her heart. Toshii noticed the silence of Karen so he initiated a conversation, "Minazuki-san…" Karen looked at Toshii, "Minazuki-san, Chou told me something, he doesn't want you to know about this one…" Karen finally responded "What is it?" Toshii looked serious "Minazuki-san, Chou told me that your hearts are like with strings. They're tied. Distance doesn't matter for you both. He loves you wherever you are. Heartstrings they said." Karen's heart melted. She smiled sweetly, "Thanks for telling me that Toshii." Toshii smiled, "I'm glad." Toshii was glad seeing Karen smile again and Karen believed that she found the answer in her heart before one week ends.

One week later, Chou came back from Shikoku, his friends from the bar cheered because the guitarist of their back was back. Chou was surprised when a girl held his hand, "ehh?"

The girl was Karen; she smiled and slapped Chou's cheeks "baka! How are you now?" Chou smiled "I'm fine, I missed all of you." All of them grinned and Karen ran very fast holding Chou's hand, "Where are we going?" Chou asked, "Yes! You can now!" Karen shouted, "Huh?" Chou wondered. Karen stopped running. Silence broke out. "Baka! I hate you!" Karen said with a cute face. Chou blushed, "You can court me now, Chou." Karen sweetly said. They both blushed. Chou's heart was like partying this moment.

Months later, Karen's decision was made. She decided to make Chou the legal love of her life. Not just a friend; or best friend, but a boyfriend. Before she told Chou the sweet yes, she reminisce the last words he told "Look in my eyes and you will find me but look in my heart and you will find you." Those were his last words. After that, they both said, "Look into my heart, and you'll find us."

End.

0.o

_**Baka –**_ stupid in Japanese.

**That was my first fanfic! I accept your reviews for suggestions and comments regarding it. I thank you and appreciate your reviews whether it's good or bad.**

**Thank you so much for reading. : )**


End file.
